pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danvile Diaries
This is the 3rd oneshot in Give Geeks A Chance Story Candace Dear Diary, Candace here. If you're wondering, yes I failed to bust phineas and ferb for the 15000th time. One more and i get a free yogurt! Anyway, that's not what i wanna talk about. You know about Stacy right? Well there's alot of things i must confess to. You most likely remember how a few weeks, she hooked up with (Ugh) Albert. You expect to be all mad, right? Well, i'm more happy then you think. You see, when i first met Albert, i wasn't as disdainful of him as i looked at time. He seemed, despite the obvious creepy crush on me. I think nerds are usually gross and stuff, but he seemed a tad different. I remembered back to when Stacy told me about how she and Coltrane weren't working out. That didn't surprise me . Stacy changes boys more often then she changes socks. Mainly because i never see her wear socks. I noticed a pattern with every boy: She never seemed to like them beyond saying they are "Cute". And she seems to only date them because others view them as such. I know this seem oddly profound for me, but despite my crazy exterior, i actually think complex thoughts. Sort of like Ferb, only my hair isn't green. well it was once, but that's another story. Anyway, i was thinking about Albert and Stacy's dilemma at the same time and then i though, wait! What if...Stacy and Albert were..together? It seemed crazy, but it did seem plausible. I got along with him ok, and she's much more lay ed back then me, so i'td work perfectly! So ya, this whole time I supported them. I did tell her about him, in a negative way of course, as a reverse psychology thing. It seemed to work! And when they met, i knew my plan had worked. So yes, I'm the reason they are together. I think they're really cute to be honest. But you didn't hear from me. Anyway, Candace is out. Peace! / Irving Dear Diary, Irving here. And yes, Phineas and ferb did something awesome today, They built this huge super computer! And yes Candace failed to bust them for the 15000th time. One more and she gets a free yogurt! Anyway, I've been think about Albert recently. He's not such a bad brother, i know he's just trying to look cool, and failing big time. But he's not that bad really. And ever since i could remember, he's been single, as most nerds are. And secretly, I've been looking for a girl for him And i'll be honest: I didn't like him with Stacy at first. Or Candace. I was still looking for someone. And when Al teamed up with Candace that one time, and i didn't want him to somehow woo her, and change the future i so carefully planned out. Anyway, later he saw one the pictures in my scrapbook, which happened to be of stacy, and from the look on his face, i knew he was in love. Trust me, i should know. And after some thinking, i decided she would good for him. I mean think about it, he got along with candace, and Stacy is more layed back, and nicer (But not as pretty) then her. So i think they could get along. That day, when i hooked up Jenny and Coltrane, i was thinking about Albert and stacy. And when Al showed up and asked her out, i couldn't believe my eyes! It's like he read my mind or something. Now, i kinda do like them together. Al might be a pain, but with Stacy, he pays more attention to her,. then to hurting me, so it's Win-Win! Well, see ya later! / Stacy Dear Diary, Stacy here. I haven't written in you in awhile. Sorry, i lost this for a bit. Anyway, quite a bit has happened. I'm sure you remember Coltrane. Well, it didn't work out. He's not a jerk or anything, we just didn't connect. We're still good Friends though. I met this other guy named Chad, but he was kinda self centered. But not as jekrish of some others. Sometimes i wonder why i could never find a good boyfriend. Ever since i was little even, most guys i knew were huge jerks, who didn't care about me at all. Some even abused me, but i'm not getting into that. On top of that, people always made fun of me, for my less then stellar intelligence. And there's my father, but you know about THAT. And of course, there's the constant pressure from my mom to do better. I know she means well but, it's just bugging me. And all these jerk boys gaining up on me wasn't making things better. At least Candace was good to me, and even lead to me being somewhat popular at school. But i still attract jerk boys. I just wanted someone who actually cared about me, you know? Well this one day, Candace was talking about this guy named Albert. He seemed, odd, but kinda decent. She kept going on about he sucks, of course. But he seemed ok. Awhile later i met him, and while he did seem jerkish, he also seemed kinda nice. I was thinking about him after that. He did look sorta cute, for a nerd anyway. Between you and me, i don't hate nerds that much. I don't see what's so bad about them, but i never cared that candace disliked them. I somehow found them kinda cute actually. Plus, all they really think about is girls, and how to please them. They never want to hurt anyone, like they could anyway. Jocks think about sports, and nerds think about girls. Which one sounds better? But anyway, one day while I was helping Coltrane, i suddenly had an epiphany. I realized that...I'm in love with Albert! No really. Right then and there, i knew i liked him alot. It just never hit me til then. He's nice, funny, and he actually kinda cares about me! Plus, he's kinda cute. Then, he showed up and asked me out! What a stroke of luck. And now we are dating. So yes, i am dating a nerd. And i like him alot. And most of my friends seem supportive, even Candace! I haven't told my mom about him though. But that's something for another day. Anyway, i actually have a date with him in about an hour. So, see ya later! END Category:Albert Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Diary Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Irving Category:Fanon Works